


Possession

by SapphireWave



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Revali is a jerk and we love him for it, first zelda fic ever, slice of humble pie, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireWave/pseuds/SapphireWave
Summary: What if Revali did something stupid and was saved/chastised by the one being he least expected.*Thanks for all the kudos!  I never expected this to get this many hits and kudos in only a few days.  Much appreciated. Feel free to leave a comment or question about anything. Thanks again!*
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who has been keeping up with the Zelda games for the last 20+ years, it's high time I start putting things down in written form. Most is inspiration from Age of Calamity since it is the one most fresh in my mind right now. (Don't spoil it haven't finished yet).  
> ok, yeah, enjoy and yes grammer and punctuation were harmed in the making of this fic. (send help)

“Humph”

Revali tossed the broken arrow aside and continued his search among the ruins. They were on their way to their next destination and were moving along at a pace he was proud of until the horde of monsters interrupted their march. Although nothing he couldn’t handle of course.

“What a pain they are.” Revali bent down to retrieve another arrow among the strewn weapons and turned it carefully in his hands.

“This looks like a good one.” He plunked the arrow into his quiver and took a moment to survey the surroundings again. Off a little ways he could see each of the other champions with a few Hylian soldiers also meandering through the battlefield. Mihpa, as always, attended to those with wounds with Daruk keeping watch only a few paces away. Further out he could make out the blazing, red and gold of Urbosa along with the soft, blue hues of the princess. Standing just next to her was...ugh….HIM.

Revali tsked silently to himself and pulled his gaze away from the others and continued his search for arrows. Eventually finding another suitable one among the crumpled grass. He let out a sigh as he dropped it into his quiver.

“Another day another victory.” he took a second to flick away a small loose feather from his shoulder and tsked again. “A waste of good arrows though…”

He would have been fine with the bundle he had, but of course he should have known there would have been an ambush. Luckily for him most of the monsters were carrying rudimentary bows and arrows. Once they were all gone, Revali was free to peruse what was left for the taking. He rightly ignored the bows and turned his nose up at them every time he came upon one, but was mildly surprised at the craftsmanship of the arrows. Still not as good as his Rito made ones, but they were quite durable for pinch situations like these. It wasn’t long before he had a fair amount he was comfortable with filling his quiver. 

“Revali!” He looked up from his quiver to see Urbosa waving at him across the clearing. “We’re heading out!” She waved him towards her as she turned to walk with the other soldiers and champions. 

“Right!” He walked out more into the clearing and took up his signature crouch in preparation for take off before a dark glint caught his eye. Blinking a little from the distraction he straightened back up and made his way over to the object half hidden in a crop of grass. 

“Well I’ll be…” Revali bent down and pulled up a sleek, black, royal guard bow. He held it up to sight it and gave the bowstring a few test tugs. He would never admit it outloud, but he did appreciate the design and durability of the Hylian bows, especially the royal guard ones. They were always so hard to come by and he never had a chance to boldly request one from the knights. It’s a wonder it fell into the hands of monsters in the first place. Revali examined it more in the light to find it had an almost subtle red sheen to it when the light caught it just right. 

“Humph. Looks like whatever monster had this tried to change the color. No matter, it will make an adequate back up bow.” he swung it around to his back and then resumed his take off position, shooting up into the air and easily catching up to the group from above.

Urbosa and Daruk had taken up the rear with the Hylian soldiers only a few paces ahead of them. Revali watched from the air as Urbosa threw her head back in a hearty laugh at something Daruk said, making the closest soldiers to them in the rear snicker as well. His eyes continued to wander up to the front until it fell upon the three leading the way. The Hylian captains just behind them.

Princess Zelda walked in front and seemed to be in light conversation with Mipha, showing her something on that sheikah slate of hers. Meanwhile HE was off to the side and just behind a bit, looking out into the fields, the legendary sword on his back glinting up at Revali in the sunlight. 

Revali tsked to himself as he glowered down at the blonde man below. Out of all the people to pull that sword it had to be HIM. Just the thought of it made Revali’s feathers ruffle a bit. He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the man below look up at him, his ever present stoic expression on his face. This time Revali’s feathers did ruffle involuntarily and he instead shot ahead of the group if just to break the accidental eye contact with the infuriating man. 

Link. A simple knight in the royal courts. He just HAD to go and pull the Master Sword. Sometimes Revali wondered what it would be like if HE had a chance to pull the sword himself. He was very certain he could do it if he had just had the chance. Wasn’t it time a Rito like himself had a chance at saving the world? Revali tsked to himself again and shook his head. He was supposed to be scouting, not getting all riled up about a certain knight with a certain sword down below. 

He spun in the air a bit to loosen up and shot forward again to check out a small grove of trees the group was coming up on. At first glance the trees seemed unoccupied and quiet, but Revali knew better as he circled the area from above and was able to make out the tall shadows of moblins mingled with the trees. Another quick glance beyond that revealed another, albeit, smaller group of bokoblins making camp in the waning sunlight. 

Revali wasted no time to circle back and report to his group. He landed with a flourish near Zelda with his back purposely to Link and gave a small bow.

“Oh! Revali, did you find something?” 

Revali gave her his charming smirk and relayed what he found to her. 

“I suggest we make an ambush of our own. They are unaware of our approach and we outnumber them. It will be easy pickings.” 

Zelda, for her part, kept a neutral expression throughout his report and nodded in agreement. She waved over one of the captains and gave orders to go ahead and take care of the monsters. She had to look around Revali to find Link as Revali silently refused to move. She didn’t even have to say anything before Link gave her a silent nod and followed the captain and soldiers toward the trees. Revali made sure to look down his nose at him as he passed by.  
“Revali?” He blinked from his scowl and turned to Zelda, who graced him with a gentle smile.

“Why don’t you go as well. I’m sure cover from the air will speed things along.” Revali almost denied her request in hopes of just watching Link struggle on his own, but he never was one to pass up an opportunity to show off for the Princess of Hyrule either. He lowered into another bow and couldn’t help the grin spread across his face.

“It will be my pleasure.” And with that he shot off into the air.

Zelda and Mipha watched him go, but Mipha perked up and turned to Zelda with a shy, but determined smile.

“I shall go too, so I am close if anyone gets hurt.” 

Zelda smiled at her and gave her a nod. “Very well. We will stay here until you give us the signal.”

“Of course.” Mipha then hurried ahead to catch up with Link and the soldiers.

“So we’ll just wait here then?” 

Zelda turned at the deep voice of Urbosa. She and Daruk had moved up to the front of the group as Mipha disappeared in the distance. 

“Yes, they seemed rather confident it would not be a problem.”

Daruk rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“Well in any case, I’d like to get closer, just to be sure.” He started to amble his way down the hill. Urbosa put a hand on Zelda’s shoulder to get her attention.

“I’ll go too, the faster we get this over with the faster we can move along.”

“Alright. Be careful.”

Urbosa winked at her as she started to walk away. “Of course, Little Bird.”

Revali let out a little snort as he watched the rest of the champions make their way towards the trees.

“I guess everyone wanted in on the fun. No matter. I will get this over with soon enough.” He went to reach back for his bow, but was stopped short. The strangest feeling came over him and he had an overwhelming urge to take up the black royal guard bow. He didn’t dwell on the matter and brushed it off, but found himself pulling it out nonetheless.

“I guess we’ll see how good this bow really is.” He situated it in a battle ready position and dove towards the small bokoblin camp. 

“Time to get things started.” And with that he unleashed a bomb arrow right into the camp.

Link, the captain and the other soldiers waited quietly in the tall grass, just at the edge of the trees. Any moment now and Revali was going to start things off with a bang. Literally. Link didn’t even have to be told by Revali what he was going to do. If Revali was involved there was going to be a bomb arrow at some point. Something he made sure to let the captain and soldiers know before they got too close. 

The moblins among the trees hadn’t noticed them yet and were still meandering around the area, some even making their way back towards the camp. It wasn’t until two moblins were just sitting down with the bokoblins before Revali finally set things in motion. They all ducked as the explosion rocked the monsters into the air, leaving the makeshift campsite desolate. The remaining moblins all startled and began to make their way to the camp, but they didn’t get far. Link and the others jumped from their crouched positions and began their assault on the unsuspecting creatures. Link being the first to reach them with a quick draw of his blade.

Revali was just circling back around as the others moved in. He caught the familiar white flash of the Master Sword and couldn’t help but feel a prickle go up his spine. A haze seemed to come over his eyes and he let his thoughts wander.

_What if…_

Revali fingered the black bow in his hand.

_...it was made to look like an accident…_

He itched to notch an arrow, maybe even two this time.

_...better use two. One won't be enough._

He watched as a few more moblins made their way through the trees. He caught the familiar _zing_ and flash of Mipha’s trident a little ways off. A group of bokoblins armed with bows popped up from the nearby cliffs and were now attempting to make their way into the trees.

_...it would be so easy…_

Revali swooped into position and picked off a couple bokoblins. The prickle up his spine seemed to seep into his head. He took flight again and gave his head a little shake, trying to concentrate on his intended flight path. The next pass over brought him to a space between the trees and he was able to have a clear shot of the moblins now surrounding Link.

_...so easy...to look like an accident…_

He notched three arrows and took aim. The haze seemed to fall over him more thickly and he found his aim shifting ever so slightly, just waiting for the absolute right moment. A moment which wouldn’t raise suspicion.

_...So. Very. Easy...to get rid of him and take the sword…_

Revali blinked hard and tried to shift aim again, but it was too late, the string slipped unconsciously from his fingers and he watched in horror as the arrows flew towards it’s target. A target that made his blood run cold. Colder than the pair of eyes that turned at the sound of the bow only to widen in horror up at him as they connected with flesh. 

Link didn’t even make a sound as he fell. All three arrows flew true and hit Link, who was still looking up at him in betrayed shock. They hit in the shoulder, chest, and side in a diagonal line down the front of him. He slipped silently to the ground on his back and that was it. He was not moving.

Revali choked out a cry and completely lost rhythm midair, falling to the ground in complete shock, feeling as if he lost all function of his limbs in the process. While he tried to right himself on the ground he heard cries going up from everyone around him. He heard and saw Daruk roaring out a war cry and knocking away the moblins around Link. He took one look down at him and started screaming for Mipha. From the ground Revali couldn't see him in the tall grass, but he shrank even further down when Urbosa had caught up to Daruk to look down at Link as well. The pure shock and terror on her face was enough to make Revali sick where he was. Soldiers were running everywhere and panic set in even more when he realized they couldn't find Mipha. 

“She’s down!” one soldier finally yelled out. “But she’s conscious!” 

Revali slumped onto his hands and knees and covered his head in an attempt to block out the noises around him and his traitorous thoughts.

_WhathaveIdone!WhathaveIdone!_

“Master Revali?!” His head snapped up to meet the worried gaze of a lone soldier bended on one knee and a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t even remember hearing him approach or the feel of the touch on his shoulder.

“Master Revali! Did the archers get you too? Are you all right?” The soldier was looking him over for any types of wounds and Revali suddenly felt like he was going to suffocate. He ignored the soldier’s questions and looked around him quickly, seeing fallen bokoblins everywhere that were armed with bows.

_...no one will suspect…_

“N..no! I’m fine – I –” His failed explanation was cut short by a cry piercing the air.

“LINK!” Zelda had arrived and was currently being held back by Urbosa while the captains attempted to stabilize Link. Revali felt the haze come over him again and he slumped back onto his rear as he watched one of the captains toss a bloodied arrow over his shoulder. 

“SHE’S HERE!”

Revali snapped his head to the side to see a few soldiers escorting Mipha back to the others. One of which she had an arm around to stabilize herself. The group that had gathered around Link quickly parted to let Mipha through and Revali felt his heart pound and his stomach churn as tears started to streak down her cheeks.

_whathaveIdone…._

“Oh Link!” she quickly placed her hands on him, but seemed to struggle in the process. She was about ready to pass out before Daruk lurched forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her away from Link. She leaned on him with heavy breaths.

“But I...He needs...more.” she panted out desperately. 

“If you do any more, then we might lose you. Look, ya closed up most of it and he’s still breathing.” 

“He’s right.” one of the captains reassured as he tossed the last two arrows to the side. “He’s through the worst of it now, but we’ll need to make camp for tonight for both of your sakes.”

Zelda then pulled herself together and started barking out orders, soldiers scurrying to make camp and set up a perimeter.

Revali’s mind fogged over and he didn’t even comprehend the events happening around him. The soldier had left his side to follow orders and he was once again left alone in the grass watching the captains finally lift Link into view and he wished he could tear his eyes away. 

Where there was once bright blue tunic was now soaked red clothes. His complexion was a sickly pale and his body was limp in unconsciousness. Revali could only stare as the captains carried him away towards a tent the soldiers were hurrying to set up. Daruk helped Mipha to stand only to contemplate something for a moment and then resorted to just sweeping her up bridal style, turning and stomping quickly away towards the camp. As he watched them walk away, the same prickly feeling ran up his spine and he gripped the grass around him.

_...get the sword…_

Revali slowly made his way to his feet, a slight haze falling over his eyes as he made his way over to where Link had fallen by his own arrows, ignorant to whoever was still milling about the area.

_What...have I done…_

He blinked back the nauseous feeling coming over him at the pool of blood on the ground and tried to turn his attention to the sword instead. It seemed to still glow in the grass as twilight started to settle in. Revali felt like he was miles away though and just stared at the spot for what felt like an eternity. He blinked again and slowly started to reach for the blade only for a voice to pierce through his haze at the last second.

“Oh Revali! Thank you, I almost forgot about it. I’m so glad you were still here.” Revali felt himself snap back into place and he felt as if the wind got knocked out of him. He tried to straighten up though and turn towards the voice to find Zelda firmly holding the Master sword by the hilt and cradling it to her chest. He had completely forgotten Urbosa and Zelda were still there discussing their next move. He gave his head a little shake and attempted to look as if he wasn’t just in a fog and possibly out of his mind.

“It...was nothing.” he finally got out. Trying to ignore the slight head tilt Urbosa directed at him. Zelda then reached forward to squeeze his arm and met his eyes. 

“Come on, you look tired. They got a fire going at the camp. Why don’t you go rest by it.” She then let go of him and hurried back toward the camp, Urbosa following behind briskly. Revali took a few moments to gather himself and then reluctantly followed them. 

A few tents were already set up and soldiers were milling about preparing food and setting up watches for the night. The tents were arranged in a circle with the openings facing the large fire in the center. As Revali approached he could make out one of the captains in a tent attending to Link who was now layed down on a thick bedroll. The captain was carefully bandaging the wounds on Link with Zelda hovering nearby still holding the sword. His red stained tunic crumpled on the floor and forgotten. 

_...what have I done…_

“Ravali!” He snapped his head up to see Daruk, Urbosa and Mipha staring up at him. They were all seated on logs arranged around the fire and it took him a few seconds to realize Urbosa was holding a bowl out for him. 

“Better get it before it gets cold.” she stated matter of factly and he reached out quicker than he intended to for it and plopped down on the log next to her. Across from them Mipha was still leaning on Daruk, but was able to at least hold her bowl on her own. They sat in silence for a few moments eating their meal. Urbosa was the first to break it however with a huff.

“Well that was a mess of a battle. Anyone have any idea where the archers came from?”

Revali’s vision swam in front of him and it took all his willpower to keep his bowl from tipping over. Mipha shook her head slowly.

“No.” she started in a soft voice. “The best we know is they were along the cliffside.” Daruk rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“They did seem to come out of nowhere, so much so to catch the Little Guy off guard.” He sighed and looked towards the tent where Link was. “If only we had a warning...this wouldn't have happened.”

Revali dropped his bowl and all eyes went to him. Urbosa finally arching an eyebrow at him and giving him a good once over.

... _they suspect nothing….what have I done..._

“Are you all right?” she said, “You haven’t bragged about anything for a while, let alone said a word since you sat down.”

_...finish what you started...what have I done....tonight…_

“Yeah you don’t look so good, you alright buddy?”

_….when they are asleep….no I...what have I done…_

He almost startled at Mipha’s touch on his shoulder. “Revali? What ails you?” He could only stare at her as he tried to get words to form.

_...you want the sword….what have I done...get it… what have I… tonight...what have...after they are asleep...what….and KILL HIM! NOOOOO!_

Revali suddenly jumped to his feet causing everyone to be taken aback at the sudden movement. Silence reigned for a few seconds before Revali practically blurted out. “I’m — I’m fine. I’m going for a walk.” He briskly turned to a random direction and marched toward it, ignoring the questions on everyone's face as he walked into the darkness.

Revali couldn’t look back and instead concentrated on the cliffside and trees growing closer as he now trotted towards them. The air was brisk and a slight breeze rustled the grass around him. A bright moon scattered pale light in all directions and the whole thing would have been relaxing for him if not for his wildly beating heart and racing mind. He eventually stopped along the cliffside and tried to catch his breath. 

_What is wrong with me?_

He stood there long enough to lose track of time and tried to concentrate on the silence around him. He took in a few deep breaths and for a moment he thought maybe he had imagined the whole thing. Until he felt a prickle begin to seep up his spine.

Revali reached up and gripped the sides of his head in desperation.

_..no… I...what is going on?..._

He tried to breath again, but the last breath came up short and a sound started to filter up to him, growing stronger as if getting closer. He blinked and realized it was footsteps. Someone was now behind him. He didn’t want anyone to see him like this, so without turning around he addressed whoever was there. “I told you I’m fine. No need to come find me.”

The footsteps continued. Revali tried to take in a patient breath. “Please. Leave.” They didn’t stop. “I said LEAVE!” He whipped around to face the person and sucked in a breath at the sight.

Link.

Standing there quietly, a stoic expression on his face and Master Sword in his left hand.

Revali blinked and gaped at him. Link stood there as still as a statue just staring at him. His blue tunic and pale violet eyes seemed to have an ethereal glow in the moonlight and for a moment he almost didn’t seem real to Revali, but some sort of figment of his imagination. 

Revali broke out of his shock though and took a step toward him, feeling worry creep up on him in the process. “Link! What’re — you should be resting!”

Link didn’t move. His eyes seemed to pierce right through Revali as if looking at something just behind him.

“Link?...”

Slowly Link raised the Master Sword over his head, eyes suddenly flashing, and Revali’s stomach dropped. He moved just in time, but fell to the ground as the sword swung toward him in full force. A dance of scattered dodges and graceful swings pervaded the night as Revali tried to retreat to a safe distance, but every time he turned Link was there with a swing already heading his way. Revali felt himself get backed up against the rocks and got showered with sparks as he dodged another strike.

“Link! Wait!”

It was no use though. Link was not responding except with deadly swings of the glowing blade. Revali was beside himself and in a last ditch effort took to the skies in a panic, but what greeted him next pierced his very soul. Link jumped and climbed up the cliffside as if it was nothing and launched himself into the air toward Revali, sword poised to strike. 

He had to do something or he was going to get struck down. His quick reflexes didn’t fail him thankfully as he pulled out the first thing to come to mind. Revali swung the black royal guard bow in front of him in an effort to block Link’s blow. He watched in panicked awe as the Master Sword sliced clean through the bow, missing his chest by mere inches. 

Revali fell onto his back with an aching thump, a piece of the bow in each hand and just laid there breathing hard. Silence fell around him and he struggled quickly to his feet ready to run again, but Link was nowhere to be seen. 

He swung around looking in each direction, but the trees and rocks around him were quiet in the moonlight as if nothing had happened at all. Revali fell to his knees in utter confusion. Link tried to kill him. He was out for blood, he was sure of it. He clutched at his chest to make sure he was not wounded, but found nothing but his own untouched feathers. If he really wanted to though...he had the chance.

A familiar sizzle sound reached his ears and he looked over to the broken bow and his jaw dropped in the process. The bow throbbed with a sickly fuchsia color before dissipating in a cloud of black smoke, leaving nothing behind.

Malice.

Revali was carrying a bow laced with malice. As this thought settled over him, he felt his mind clear and the haze lift from him. He sat there in the grass for a good part of the night taking in a calming breath every once in a while just to be sure his mind was indeed still clear. 

At some point he got to his feet and made his way back towards the camp, trying to decide if he felt better or not. Once he reached the perimeter he found Daruk looking out into the darkness obviously searching for him. His face brightened when he caught sight of Revali returning to camp.

“Hey buddy! Uh how was your walk?” He asked carefully.

Revali was silent as he tried to piece together what to say. He happened to look past Daruk's shoulder toward the campfire and stiffened. Link was sitting on one of the logs with his back to them. Mipha came into view and draped a blanket around his shoulders and they talked briefly before she walked away again.

“uh...Revali?” Revali snapped his attention back to Daruk and ignored his first question, instead motioning to Link by the campfire.

“When did he get back?”

Daruk scratched the back of his head in confusion. “Get back? Revali…” Daruk explained carefully. “He woke up just a moment ago. He’s been out cold in the tent this whole time otherwise.”

Revali swallowed hard and felt a shudder run through him.

_...Then how?..._

He shook his head and turned back to Daruk. “My walk was...fine. I’ll be going to bed now.” he walked away before Daruk could question him more and made his way cautiously over to the campfire. He couldn't help but wonder if somehow Link was going to finish what he started, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. He still felt like he was taking a chance as he sat down carefully on the same log as Link, making sure to leave as much distance between them as possible.

Link’s blue eyes only flicked briefly in his direction and Revali could only stare at him openly. 

_….was his eyes always blue?..._

Link calmly drank from a mug in his hand and stared into the fire. Just when Revali opened his mouth to finally say what he desperately needed too, Link beat him to it, silencing him in the process.

“I know what happened.” The silence after that statement was suffocating to Revali and he was desperate to explain. He tried again with more determination.

“Link, it’s...it’s not wha—”

“It’s not your fault.” 

Revali blinked and stared at him again. Link continued to drink from his mug, bringing up his other hand to grip it with both and lean forward with his elbows on his knees. They sat in silence for a few more moments. Eventually Link downed whatever he was drinking and set the mug on the ground. He then turned to his other side and brought up the Master Sword in its scabbard from around the log. Revali visibly flinched, but if Link noticed he didn’t show it and simply leaned it upright against the log between them. 

“Have you ever heard of the stories?” Link asked quietly. “Of the sword having a voice?”

Revali nodded slowly wondering where this conversation was now going. Link continued at his acknowledgment, his blue eyes now burning into Revali's own. 

“I wasn’t sure if I believed it myself...until tonight.”

“You mean…?” 

Link nodded slowly. “For a second there I was afraid you would indeed get killed, but then I realized it was the bow.” At this Link paused and looked down at his fingers he had intertwined together while explaining. “She was very angry.”

Revali could feel his eyebrows reach the sky. “...She?” he sounded out slowly and Link had the audacity to actually lean back to fold his arms and SMIRK at him. Revali only tsked at him and folded his arms as well in a flippant attitude. 

More silence passed between them as both were lost in their own thoughts. Revali’s gaze eventually wandered back to the sword between them and a memory of something slapped him in the face. He did a double take towards the sword causing Link to look at him questioningly.

_...the pale violet eyes from the Link before...is the same color on the sword…_

He looked back up to Link who gave him a slight head tilt and Revali just shook his head in response with a soft laugh.

“I’m just glad...you’re alright.” he said softly.

“And I’m glad you are too.” Link responded sincerely.

Revali chuckled a little and then sighed at the craziness of it all. Link let a small smile spread across his face and he suddenly got up to walk toward his tent. Revali only shrugged at the sudden departure and decided to let it go, but Link then reappeared in front of him almost as suddenly. Holding something out for Revali. 

A black royal guard bow was resting in his upturned palms. The firelight glinted off of it and he could see a sheen of a deep blue hidden in the black. Revali would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised.

“Link, I don’t thin —” 

“We’ll need a scout again in the morning.” Link interrupted him in mock authority. “It’s dangerous up there alone. I suggest you take this.” and he held it out determinedly towards Revali. 

Revali couldn’t stop the grin from spreading on his face and he stood with confidence to take the bow with both hands.

“It would be my pleasure.” 


End file.
